Désespoir
by JulesOgden
Summary: Ma version de Murdoch in Toyland.


_C'est mon premier essai. J'espère qu'il vous plaira._

* * *

><p>Je courrais à en perdre haleine. L'air commençait à manquer dans mes poumons mais je devais continuer à courir. Ma vie en dépendait. Je ne savais pas si George et l'inspecteur étaient toujours derrière moi. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de jeter ne serait ce qu'un coup d'oeil en arrière. Mes jambes menaçaient de me lâcher à tout moment à cause de la fatigue mais surtout à cause de la peur qui avait envahi mon corps tout entier. Je manquai de m'écrouler au sol rien que de penser que je pouvais l'avoir perdu pour toujours. Finalement, après ce qui me paru une éternité, j'arrivai enfin à l'endroit où Gillies avait enterré Julia vivante. Je pris une pelle qui se trouvait non loin de là et commençai à creuser aussi vite que mes forces me l'accordaient. Bientôt je fus rejoint par George et l'inspecteur qui se mirent à creuser avec moi. Les secondes et les minutes passaient et je désespérais de la voir vivante.<p>

-Creusez plus vite, elle manque d'air !

La sueur ruisselait sur mon visage me brulant les yeux au passage. Mon cœur battait dans ma poitrine et mes mains tremblaient. Le bruit de la pelle creusant dans la terre me rassurait et me donnait la force de continuer. Ma pelle finit par rencontrer un matériau plus dur. Je lâchai ma pelle et me mit à genou pour enlever le reste de la terre avec mes mains.

-George ! Vite ! Donnez moi quelque chose pour ouvrir le cercueil

J'avais espéré entendre Julia crier à l'aide. Mais je n'entendais rien. Je ne cessais de prier pour qu'elle soit encore en vie. Tandis que j'attendais que George revienne avec un outil, je m'obstinais à parler à Julia à travers le cercueil. Je lui répétais que j'étais là, qu'elle n'avait plus à s'inquiéter et que j'allais là sortir de là. Je la suppliais de tenir encore quelques petites secondes encore.

George me tendit l'outil et j'arrachai le couvercle. Mon cœur s'arrêta de battre un instant quand je vis Julia ouvrir péniblement les yeux. Son souffle était saccadé et sa peau encore plus blanche que d'ordinaire. Sans réfléchir, je la soulevai pour l'extraire de ce cercueil et la prit dans mes bras. J'avais besoin de la sentir contre moi, en vie. Elle murmura mon prénom et ce fut le plus beau son que j'avais entendu de toute ma vie. Julia s'accrochait désespérément à moi. En retour, je resserrai mes bras autour de sa taille puis enfouis mon visage dans son cou.

Nous sommes restés dans cette position pendant ce qui me sembla des heures. J'entendis la voix de l'inspecteur au dessus de moi qui me rappela qu'il valait mieux la sortir de là. Je m'écartai d'elle à regret pour l'aider à se relever. George et l'inspecteur m'aidèrent à sortir Julia de ce trou puis ils me tendirent la main ensuite.

Julia tremblait de tout son corps. J'enlevai aussi ma veste pour lui mettre autour de ses épaules. Elle me fit un tendre sourire et je la pris à nouveau dans mes bras tentant de ramener de la chaleur dans son corps. Je frottais ses bras doucement et Julia se blottit contre moi en un soupir. J'entendais sa respiration reprendre un rythme normal et je fus immédiatement soulagé.

-Venez Julia, je vais vous ramener chez vous

-Non William, ne me laissez pas je vous en prie

Julia s'accrocha à moi avec plus de force et je fus étonné de sa réaction. Je ne cessai de caresser son dos en une douce caresse pour lui rappeler que j'étais là et qu'elle ne risquait plus rien.

-Murdoch ! On a reçu un appel du docteur Garland. Son train est bloqué. Il ne sera pas là avant demain après midi.

Le corps de Julia se raidit immédiatement lorsqu'elle entendit le nom de son époux. Je l'entendis pousser ensuite un soupir de soulagement. Etait elle soulagée de ne pas avoir affaire à son époux ce soir ? Pourquoi ressentait elle un tel soulagement ? Je savais d'après les bribes de conversations que j'avais pu entendre entre le docteur Grace et George que le mariage entre Julia et Darcy était loin d'être heureux. Mais jamais je n'aurai osé demander confirmation à Julia. Tout ce que je pouvais faire c'était lui montrer que j'étais là pour elle. Bien malgré moi, l'idée de penser que Julia ne voulait pas voir Darcy me réconforta et me procura une certaine joie. J'étais fou amoureux d'elle et l'imaginer avec un autre homme me brisait le cœur.

Sachant que je ne pouvais pas laisser Julia seule, je décidai de la raccompagner chez elle. Je m'installai à côté d'elle dans la calèche et je ne pus m'empêcher de passer un bras autour de sa taille pour l'attirer contre moi. Julia se laissa faire et posa sa tête contre mon épaule en fermant les yeux.

Une fois arrivés chez elle, j'aidai Julia à monter à l'étage et je m'attachai à lui faire couler un bain. Je savais que ce n'était pas à moi de faire cela mais je chassai cette idée de ma tête. Ce n'était pas le moment de se demander si ce que je faisais était convenable ou non. Julia avait besoin de moi.

Je m'assurai que l'eau était à la bonne température puis j'allai à la rencontre de Julia qui se trouvait assise sur son lit pour la mener vers la salle de bain.

Elle sourit en voyant le bain.

-Appelez moi si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit

Je me rendis compte trop tard de ce que je venais de dire. Je ne pouvais décemment pas entrer dans cette pièce si elle se trouvait nue. Mais Julia ne se formalisa pas de mes paroles ou alors elle le cacha et me répondit un simple merci. Je la regardai une dernière fois avant de fermer la porte derrière moi. La voix de Julia m'interrompit au dernier moment.

-William, pouvez vous rester derrière la porte s'il vous plait. J'ai peur de rester seule.

Je lui souris tendrement avant de répondre

-Je n'avais pas l'intention de partir

Après être certain qu'elle était rassurée, je fermai la porte et me dirigeai à nouveau vers sa chambre. Apparemment, Julia et Darcy faisaient chambre à part. Les conversations que j'avais entendu étaient peut être vraies tout compte fait et je me pris à espérer qu'un jour Julia serait peut être mienne.

Je laissai voyager mon regard tout autour de la pièce et mes yeux furent attirés par une lumière intense. Sur sa coiffeuse reposait un bijou que je connaissais bien. Il y'a des années de cela, j'avais offert à Julia une ammolite que j'avais trouvé par le plus grand des hasards en me promenant. Je savais que c'était une pierre très précieuse et j'avais décidé de l'offrir à Julia. J'avais alors fait monter une chaine autour de la pierre pour qu'elle puisse la porte autour du cou. Je me rappelle encore de sa réaction lorsque je lui avais offert mon présent. Elle n'avait alors cessé de m'embrasser pour mon plus grand plaisir.

Je fus interrompu dans mes pensées en voyant Julia complètement habillée. Elle me regarda contempler le bijou.

-Il ne me quitte jamais. Mais ce matin j'ai oublié de le mettre, j'étais très en retard pour me rendre à mon cabinet.

Elle regarda le bijou longuement avant de reprendre

-Vous n'aviez pas menti lorsque vous m'aviez dit qu'il me servirait de porte bonheur. J'ai oublié de le mettre une fois et voilà ce qui est arrivé.

Julia se retourna pour me présenter son dos. Elle releva quelques mèches de cheveux qui s'échappaient de son chignon.

-Voulez vous me le mettre William ?

Je m'avançai vers elle et vint placer la chaine autour de son cou. J'étais tellement proche d'elle que je pouvais sentir son entêtant parfum. Quand j'eus sécurisé le fermoir, mes doigts se mirent à caresser malgré moi pendant une fraction de seconde sa peau. Je retirai ma main aussitôt lorsque je vis Julia être parcourue d'un frisson.

Je m'éloignai d'elle aussitôt et je crus voir de la déception dans son regard lorsqu'elle se retourna vers moi.

-Je dois retourner au poste de police pour écrire mon rapport. Voulez vous m'y accompagner ?

Julia fut sans doute soulagée d'entendre ma proposition. Elle n'avait aucune envie de rester seule dans cette grande maison et de toute façon jamais je n'aurai pu me résoudre à la laisser seule.

Une fois arrivés au poste, les hommes vinrent à la rencontre de Julia pour lui demander comment elle allait. Elle répondit avec gentillesse à tout le monde, reconnaissante de la sollicitude que les hommes du poste numéro 4 avaient pour elle.

J'en profitai pour demander à George et à trois autres hommes de déplacer le divan de l'inspecteur pour l'amener dans mon bureau. L'inspecteur accepta sans hésiter.

Puis je l'attirai dans mon bureau et sortis une couverture de mon armoire que je gardais au cas où. Je la fis s'allonger sur le divan la recouvrant de la couverture. Nous n'avions pas besoin d'échanger une seule parole. Comme toujours nos regards parlaient d'eux mêmes.

J'allai me lever pour me rendre à mon bureau mais Julia prit ma main dans la sienne pour me retenir.

Je compris ce qu'elle me demandait silencieusement. Mettant mes remords de côté de me montrer aussi familier avec une femme qui n'était pas la mienne, je m'allongeai aux côtés de Julia et la prit dans mes bras. Elle posa sa tête contre mon torse et un bras autour de ma taille et je me sentis revivre pour la première fois depuis qu'elle m'avait annoncé qu'elle allait se marier avec un autre. Elle finit par s'endormir quelques minutes plus tard et je me risquai à déposer un baiser sur ses cheveux. Elle soupira de contentement dans son sommeil et je la serrai encore plus contre moi.

Je ne pouvais détacher mes yeux d'elle et je savais qu'il ne me restait plus que quelques heures avant le retour de Darcy. Une grande tristesse m'envahit à cette pensée et pourtant je sentais un infime espoir naitre en moi. Peut être tout n'était il pas perdu après tout ?


End file.
